Costumes
by Darkfirelight
Summary: Fic request by The Fallen Sky. Set season 4; Chloe's looking into a scoop. Unfortunately to do so she needs two things; A costume, and a partner. Enter everyone's favourite mild-mannered farmboy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

Summary: Fic request by The Fallen Sky; Took me long enough. Set season 4, but AU in that Chloe discovered his secret six months earlier, and he found out she knew four months later, after the Mxyzptlk incident.

Chloe is looking for a scoop, but in order to do that she needs two things; A costume, and a partner. Enter everyone's favourite mild-mannered farmboy.

* * *

"Clark! Will you hurry up already? You're taking _forever!_" Chloe sighed as she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for her best friend to descend down the stairs.

The young reporter had decided to persue a story relating to the business side of things in Metropolis. Upon researching one of the Universities that she and Clark had both been invited to, she had found curious... Discrepencies in several of their students, things like fake stories and fake addresses. It wasn't easily noticable, but if you were really observant and had keen eyes and computer skills... It stood out.

Which is what led to her current predicament of waiting for her best friend to get changed while she prepared for a party at one of the Universities funders homes; hosted by his son, one of the "curious" students in question.

"You're one to talk," He quipped, and she spun as she realized that he had used his superspeed to get down the stairs before she could notice he'd finished. "Ms. "Don't-make-me-I-don't-wanna!""

The blonde blushed as she remembered he earlier reaction upon realizing just what costume he'd bought for her. Being as she only found out about the potential story at the last minute she had not had time to get a costume, and so had had to ask him to get one for the both of them; thus leading to her current predicament. The petite girl's face turned even redder as she self-consciously adjusted the thin green miniskirt-type affair that was (poorly) concealing her thighs. "Well, I still say we look like idiots." She blustered.

"Riiiight." Clark grinned obnoxiously, pushing the small green makeshift hat up onto his head, ensuring that it wouldn't fall off. "I think we look great, matching outfits and all!" He boasted loudly, recieving a stupified look in return.

"Well," Chloe considered, putting a finger on her lower lip, unknowing that his eyes followed said finger. "_You _look like an idiot." She copied his earlier grin as he pasted a faux-hurt expression on his face, reminding her of a kicked puppy.

"But I do it well, right?" He joked, waggling his eyebrows and recieving an all-too-rare giggle from the tiny reporter. "Shall we?" He offered his arm with a flourish, causing her grin to widen.

"Thank you, good sir." She spoke ostentatiously.

"No problem, Tinkerbell." He chuckled as she swatted at his head, holding his cap with his other hand to ensure it didn't fall off.

"You two have a fun time." Both froze, blanching as they realized that they weren't alone.

"Mom, dad." Clark greeted queerly, wilting as he waved a hand next to his head.

"Son," Jonathan said, bemused. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, watching his son's every move with growing amusement.

Martha shushed him with a look, realizing the game that he was playing. "You two have fun, and be careful." She said maternally.

The two teens brightened as they realized they wouldn't be stopped, Chloe reaching out to pull Clark through the door by his hand. "Okay, bye Mr. Kent, bye Mrs. Kent, you two have a nice night!" She rushed out, not looking a gift horse in the mouth.

The two parents smiled as they watched the young girl pull her best friend out the door, observing as the boy's eyes followed her unintentially swaying hips. "Ah kids today, eh Martha?" Jonathan chuckled as his wife jabbed an elbow into his ribs.

* * *

Chloe pulled Clark into one of the bushes off to the side of the brightly lit house, uncaring of the odd looks recieved from nearby part-goers. "Okay, so this isn't an invitation thing, so we shouldn't have to worry about admittance, but I need you to run interference if it looks like we're going to get caught at any point, 'kay?" She spoke with the vigilant caution of a veteran, earning a stifled chuckle from the boy next to her.

"Okay, I'll make sure you don't get caught." He agreed with another grin, this time his own special charming farmboy "I-don't know-how-adorable-I-am-please-love-me" look that made her fall over her own feet every time he employed it. This time was no different.

"Alright, let's do this." She said, thankful for the darkness afforded by the foliage and his clueless naivete.

The two pulled out of the bush and slowly made their way toward the person preventing any unsavoury people from entering, recieving a dry stare from the bemused bouncer tat had sen everything. "Come in." He said flatly, a humoured glint in his eyes, as though he found the two to be hilarious but was desperately trying to hide it and act professional. "And you've got a little..." He gestured towards his head, looking at Clark as he did so.

The farmboy reached up and blinked when he realized he had leaves caught up in his dark locks. "Thanks." He spoke sheepishly, brushing himself off as they entered the building.

The two stopped next to the main food table, ignoring the interested looks from curious people around them. "Okay, so I'm going to sneak upstairs and check the main bedrooms; if anyone asks, I'm in the bathroom." She covered, looking around with suspicious eyes. "You just act natural, okay?"

Clark nodded with a guileless smile. "Are you sure you don't want me to check, I'll move a lot faster?" He queried innocently.

"No you just stay here, don't want you blowing your cover. Be back soon." She patted him on the shoulder.

Clark absently grabbed a glass of punch, taking a deep draw and followed her with interested eyes as she walked up the stairs, unaware of the red shimmer that briefly flashed in them, his thoughts turning not-so-innocent.


End file.
